Video analytics comprise a variety of technologies that use computers and other programmable devices and associated systems to analyze video input for specific data, behavior, objects, etc. within a video input. Video analytics may be implemented in software applications running on processors inside a computer or device, including on embedded programmable device platforms in video cameras, recording devices, or specialized video processing units. Video analytics may be useful in evaluating the contents of video to determine information with respect to the actions and movements of people within the video.